1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cart devices and more particularly pertains to a new cart device for use while shopping and which has the ability to be selectively adjusted for holding an increased volume of goods and other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cart devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,536 describes a device grocery cart assembly that includes a bottom wall which may selectively moved for altering the size of the cart. Another type of cart device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,063 having a pivotal section for the allowing the joining of multiple carts in a stored position. U.S. patent No. application 2003/0011152 describes a cart that has a front end that may be selectively extendable outwardly from the cart in order to increase a size of the cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes an upper section of cart which can be selectively extended upwardly from a main body of a cart for selectively increasing a usable volume of the cart.